An electrical enclosure typically includes a cabinet for housing electrical or electronic equipment such as electrical distribution equipment. The enclosure may also include switches, knobs, displays and other items. Further, the enclosure may be configured so as to reduce the likelihood of electrical shock to users.
The equipment housed in the enclosure generates heat during operation. If the heat is not vented, the equipment may become overheated thus causing damage to the equipment. For example, overheating can shorten the life expectancy of costly electrical components or lead to catastrophic failure. In order to reduce the likelihood of damage due to heat, an electrical enclosure typically includes vents so that heat generated by the equipment inside the enclosure may be vented outside of the enclosure. The vents are positioned in areas of the cabinet which optimize convection and radiation to facilitate venting of heat. However, the location of the vents in the cabinet also renders the vents susceptible to undesirable intrusion of water, falling debris and other items into the enclosure which may cause damage to the equipment.